Moonlight and Sal
by Cresent Lilly
Summary: A young orphan female alicorn named Moonlight and her best friend a young orphan male timberwolf named Sal meet the mane six.
1. Chapter 1

I was taking a walk in the Everfree Forest with my friend Sal a timberwolf pup when I saw an injured white bunny lying in the water I ran to it and picked him up. "Sal we have to get this bunny to our home"

I said he nodded and came over to me I put the bunny in the bag and we ran to our den. I took off my cape and put it on the ground then grabbed the bunny and laid him down on my cape well Sal grabbed the medicine and gave it to me.

I put some medicine on the bunny`s wounds then opened his mouth and poured some of the meds in. After few minutes he woke up and looked around

"It`s okay your safe me and my friend found you lying injured in some water." I said. The bunny looked at me then looked at Sal and smiled "If you don`t mind me asking how did you get injured and why were you knocked out by the water?"

I asked him. He looked at me then started talking in his own language "Hold on I said as I grabbed a potion that helps me understand animals that I don`t know and drank a little. "Okay now tell me what you said again" He sighed

"I was with my owner and we were attacked by some timber wolves I got hurt protecting her." he said 'So that`s how he got injured.' I thought.

"Where is your owner now?" I asked "I got her to go back home she`s probably thinks I got eaten by them or they killed me." the rabbit said.

"Where does your owner live?" I asked "She lives in a small cottage near here." the bunny said "Okay Sal stay here i`m going to bring him back to his owner."

I told my friend. "Okay just don`t forget your cape" Sal said to me I nodded as I picked up the bunny and put him back in the bag then grabbed my cape and put it back on.

Sal walked over to me as I levitated the bag and put it on "Be careful" Sal told me I nodded and ran towards the exit of the Everfree Forest.  
After a little bit I stopped as I saw a cottage I walked up to the door and knocked on it after a few seconds the door opened a little

"Hello." the yellow pony said. "Hi miss is this your bunny?" I asked taking him out she grabbed him and hugged him "Angel i`m so glad your alright." she said then turned to me "Thank you for helping him"

She said "Your welcome" I said "Is there anyway I can thank you for saving him?" she asked "No just seeing that him happy is good." I said.

But she handed me some bits "At least take these as my thanks." she told me I sigh she`s not gonna take no for answer "thanks" I said as I put

the bits in the bag "bye." I said to the bunny as I rubbed his head then walk off. After a little bit of walking I reached mine and Sal`s den and

sat down "How did it go?" Sal asked as he sat down with me "Good she gave me some bits for saving him." I told him as I levitated the bits out of the bag "I`m going shopping tomorrow to get some food."

I told Sal "Can I come with you this time please?" he asked "I`m tired of staying here by myself." he added "Okay but you have to stay near the collage without the female Pegasus seeing you." I told him

"Okay" he said as I laid down "Lets get some sleep" he nodded and laid down next to me we soon fall asleep. I groaned as I felt Sal nudge me

awake "Five more minutes" I said half asleep. "Moonlight wake up or i`ll poor cold water on you again" Sal threatened I snapped open my eyes "I`m awake!" I said well getting up Sal chuckled "That always gets you up"

he said well laughing I glared at him "I`m gonna get you." I told him he just sticks his tong out. I pounced on him we wrestled for a few seconds then stopped. "Come on last on out of the Everfree forest has to jump in the cold water!"

I said well running out of our den with Sal chasing after me "I won" we both say "jinx" he said. We than raced off to the end of the forest when we reach the house "Remember to stay out of sight" I told Sal "Okay i`ll be hiding in those bushes over there"

Sal said as he pointed to the bushes.  
"Okay" I said then walk off I stopped walking when I saw the town "Wow sure are a lot of ponies here"

I said to myself as I start to walk in town. I was stopped by a female earth pony she had a pink curly mane and tail she also had

balloons as her cutie mark. "Hi my name`s Pinkie Pie what`s yours?" She asked me "Moonlight" I said well looking at the ground (I`m not that good at making friends with other ponies)  
"Nice too meet you Moonlight so where`s your parents?" she asked I flinched. When she said that "I don`t wanna talk about it." I told her

she nodded "So you moving here or visting some pony?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head "I`m here to buy some food. Do you know where I can get some fruit?" I asked she nodded "Fallow me" she told me. I nodded we soon arrived at a farm "Applejack you home?!"

Pinkie Pie yelled I pin my ears back 'Man she`s loud.' I thought  
soon a pony with a hat came over to us "Howdy Pinkie who`s this little filly?" she asked "This is Moonlight. Moonlight this is Applejack." Pinky said.

"Nice ta meet ya Moonlight" Applejack said as she shook my hoove "so what brings ya two here?" she ask "I wanted to buy some apples" I said. "Sure how many do ya want?" She asked me "Ten please" I said "Sure just let me get them." she told me as she got

the apples and put them in my bag. "Thanks." I said as I gave her the bits and started to walk off "Moonlight wait i`ll help you."  
Pinkie said as she ran up to me. "Um no thanks I don`t need any help." I told her

but she ignored me and took my bag off me I sighned and kept walking until I reach the cottage. I then saw Sal poke his head out of the bushes

"Moonlight who`s she?" he asked "This is Pinkie Pie she insisted on helping me with the bag of apples." I said then turned to Pinkie.

"This is Sal he`s my best friend/room mate." I said she looked at me "Your friends with a timberwolf cool!" she said "Yeah well me and Sal should get back to our home." I said. "Okay i`ll make sure you get there safe."

Pinkie said well fallowing us after a while of walking the three of us reach the den "This is where you live?" she asked I nodded "Nopony lives with you two?" me and Sal shake our heads Pinkie Pie was silent for few seconds then gasped and put the bag down

before taking off. "She`s very strange." Sal said I nodded "Lets get these apples in the den." I said well grabbing up the bag and walking inside with Sal fallowing me when we were inside our den I placed the apples in the corner then laying down next to Sal. "Moonlight do you think that pink pony will tell other ponies that

were living here with out an adult?"  
Sal asked "I don`t know but if she does tell and they try to separate us then well have to defend ourselves" I told him

"How we barley know how to fight and were not the best runners ether." Sal said looking down "I know i`m nerves

too if only I knew how to fly better that way I could`ve avoided the pink pony." I said as I kicked a rock that was near

my hoof. "Their`s nothing we can do about it so don`t beat yourself up about it." Sal said "I know Sal but I have a

feeling she`s gonna tell others about us and they`ll take us away. It`s bad enough that our parents are gone and we had to move

from den to den with barley any food." I whipped my eyes. I felt Sal put his paw on my hoof trying to calm me down "I wont let them separate us

and take you back to the orphanage and me back to the woods." Sal said I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." I said well look at him

he nodded "You hungry?" he asked I nodded and watched him get up a walk up to the bag and take two apples out. "Here you go."

He said passing me one I took it and started eating it. When we were done we buried the cores of the apples beside our den. "I think its going to rain soon." I said looking at the clouds. "As long as

it doesn`t thunder or lightning." Sal said I nodded in argument.  
"You wanna go play in the trees?" I asked Sal "Yeah race ya." he said well running towards the trees. "Hey you got a head start!" I said

running after him he stuck his tong out at me I start flapping my wings when my hoofs were off the ground I flew above him.

I then felt my wings get tired and stop flapping making me fall on Sal and casing him to trip and fall down. He groans and rolls over casing me to slide off him. "Moon you need some pony to help you with your flying."

Sal said "I don`t need help with my flying!" I yelled making Sal flinch "Okay i`m sorry." I glare at the ground "I can learn to fly better without some pony

teaching me stuff." I say while walking towards the trees and sitting down I heard Sal coming towards me. "Moonlight i`m sorry about" Sal said

"It`s okay I know i`m not that good at flying yet but I don`t want someone teaching me I wanna learn my self." I said while

looking at Sal he nodded in understanding I then get up and start jumping on a tree branch. "I bet I can get the furthest." I said to him he smirked "Your on." he said as he jumped on the branch. Soon we both were on top of a tall tree and seeing who could get to the top.

I was almost all the way up when the tree branch I was standing on broke my eyes widened as I fall I tried flying but my wings were to tired still so I grabbed a branch with my mouth and tried to pull myself up but I slipped and

fell on the ground then pass out. When I woke up I saw Sal and Dan (A ursa minor that I know) starring at me "What happened and what`s

Dan doing here?" I ask "You fell off the tree luckily you were not that far from the ground I saw you passed out and went to find Dan and asked for his help he carried you back to the den." Sal said I just nodded as I tried to get up only to yelp

as I put pressure on my front right leg. "Moonlight you should rest that leg." Sal told me I sighed and laid down "I`m going to take Dan back to his mom you stay here." Sal told me I rolled my eyes

"Yes boss" I said sarcastically Sal turned and glared at me I roll my eyes again as Dan and Sal walk out of the den.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes I saw Sal come back carrying a small pile of leaves in his mouth he walked over towards me and dropped them near my front hoofs "What are these for?" I asked.

"There for your injured leg I heard from one of the Jackalope that the ponies outside of Everfree use pillows to cushion their injured legs but since we don`t have any pillows I got you a some pile of leaves to support your leg instead." Sal said.

"How do we get them under my leg without it hurting?" I asked Sal was silent for a minute then spoke "Try using your magic to lift your leg." he said. I nodded and forest on my leg before using my magic I then see an aqua light surrounding my injured leg.

I carefully use my magic to lift my leg well Sal places the leaves under my leg I the gently use my magic to place my leg on them once

I saw my leg touch the leaves I let it drop. "Thanks Sal." I said to him he smiled "Know problem Moon." Sal said as he laid down next to me I put my head on my legs and closed my eyes.

After a while I heard voices coming from outside our den I saw Sal guarding the opening "Sal who`s there?" I whispered

"Two mares their coming near the den." he whispered. As if on cue I heard hoof steps getting louder they suddenly stopped I looked where Sal was and saw two different ponies.

They both looked at Sal who was growling at them with shocked faces. I saw the alicorn step in front of the pegasus with her horn glowing I gasped.

"Don`t hurt him!" I yelled as my horn shot out a black beam at her and hit the alicorn I forced myself up and tried to walk but I fell back down Sal rushed to my side making sure I was okay.

The yellow pegasus stepped in front of the others and walked towards us Sal stood in front of me baring his teeth.

"It`s okay" the yellow pegasus said to Sal well nuzzling him causing him to stop growling she then turned to me and smiled as she walked up to me I pin my ears back

"It`s alright I wont hurt you." she said to me "Why are you here?" I asked "Were here because we wanna help you." I glare at her

"I`m not going back you can`t separate us we wont let you!" I yelled "Hold on now we just want to know why your living here all by your self." the alicorn said well walking over to us

causing Sal to growl again "I don`t live by myself Sal lives with me." I whispered "You don`t have anypony to look after you two?" the alicorn asked me

I shook my head "Sal is my only family and i`m his only family. My mom died when I was just a tiny filly and my dad died before I was born so the pony that was living next door

took me to the orphanage and that's where I met Sal he didn`t have anyone ether and the place wasn`t very friendly so we ran away together." I said well looking down

"You poor things living here all by yourselves." the pegasus said I froze as she came closer to me I saw Sal blocking her from getting any closer "Are you going to leave us alone now?" I asked

nervously they both sake their heads I sighed "figures" I said under my breath I then saw the pegasus putting Sal on her back well alicorn walked closer to me.

"This might feel a little weird for a second." I nodded then saw a purple light surrounding my body and put me on the alicorn`s back "You okay?" she asked I let out a little whimper telling her I was scared.

(The last time I been on anyone's back is when I was being carried to the orphanage. Dan uses his teeth to pick me up by my cape like a mother bear would her cub.)

she gave me a reassuring smile that she wouldn`t hurt or drop me I hid my face under my tail well the alicorn walked with the pegasus fallowing right next to her

"Think we can trust them?" Sal whispered to me "I`m not sure they seem nice but I don`t want to trust them completely." I whispered back he nodded in agreement

after a bit I start to dose off from boredom. When I woke up I saw we were entering some kind of cave "Where are we?" asked "Were at the doctors cause we gotta get your leg

checked out to make sure it`s not broken" the alicorn told me I was about to ask what that was when a pony walked up to us "Good afternoon Princess Twilight how may I help you?" she said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Redheart this little filly on my back hurt her leg I brought her here to see if you can help her." the alicorn said "Of course fallow me." the pony lead us inside

entrance with a lot of things in it "Just set her down on the bed and i`ll take a look at her leg." the alicorn nodded and used her magic to place me on the I was on it I saw the pony walk up to me well pushing something "Don`t worry this is an x ray machine

it will take a picture of your leg for me." the nurse said "Does it hurt?" I asked her she smiled "Know sweetie it wont hurt I promise." she said after she pushed it near the bed I saw her press something and it turned on. I saw it shine a light over my injured leg

"See it didn`t hurt." she said as she pushed it again turning it off she then turned to the alicorn "Come with me please Princess Twilight." the pony said before they walked out of my sight.

After a little bit they returned "Your leg is it`s not broken but it is sprained so you`ll have to stay off it for a few months." the pony said before grabbing something and bringing it over to me.

"This may hurt for a bit." she said I nodded and closed my eyes feeling pain shot through my leg. "All done." the pony said I opened them and saw something on my leg "What`s this?" I asked "It`s a cast it will help your leg heal." she told me I nodded I then saw

her give something to the alicorn she then told her something and the alicorn nodded and told her to have a nice day before she lifted me off the bed with her magic and placing me on her back again. "Where are we going now?" I asked "Where going to my castle

where your staying for the night." the alicorn said "What about my friend where is he anyway?" I asked "He and Fluttershy are waiting for us there. He will be staying there to with you." she said "Okay." I said "I never asked you your name did I?" the alicorn asked I shook my head "My name`s Moonlight." I said

"I`m Twilight Sparkle." she said "Ms. Twilight thank you for letting me and Sal stay with you tonight." I said "Your welcome." Twilight said we were silent until we reached her home "This is where you live?" I asked amazed at how big it was "Yup." she said as we went inside. Twilight used her magic to put me on the couch. "Moon!" I heard Sal say as he ran up to me.

"How`s your leg doing and what`s this thing on it?" he asked "Still hurts but at least it`s not broken and this thing is to help it heal from what the nurse said" he nodded than turned around as Twilight and her friend Fluttershy came over to us. Sal stood in front of me preventing them from getting to close "Moonlight can I ask you something?" Twilight said

I nodded "How did you sprain your leg?" "Me and Sal were playing in a tree seeing who could get to the highest when the tree branch brook and I fell when I hit the ground I blacked out. When I came to I saw I was back in the cave." I told her leaving out the part about Dan. She nodded "This is were you two

can stay until your leg is healed Moonlight." I nodded my thanks "I thought you didn`t trust them." Sal whispered to me "I`m still not sure but we should show them were grateful." I whispered back.


End file.
